Merry Christmas, Ryan
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: Ryan has a christmas with the turtles. What could Raph possibly be hiding? One shot... hope you enjoy and I don't really have a time period set for this yet, but in the actually stories, I will let you know when I figure it out :P


_okay... I did christmas fics last year... I'll probably take them down, though... and make the fics I do this time the main/first christmas fics... I don't really like the ones from last year... _

Ryan lay sound asleep.

"Come on! Come on! Get up!" she heard Mikey's voice. She rolled over away from him. He jumped on her bed.

"Get up!" he shouted, jumping up and down.

"Go away." she moaned, kicking his feet out from under him beneath the covers. Raph chuckled beside her. Mikey fell off the bed.

Five seconds later, the covers were ripped from Ryan and Raph.

"Mikey! What is it!" she said, turning around.

"It's December 25th!" Mikey said excitedly. "Christmas!"

Ryan grabbed her watch from the bedside table.

"Mikey, it's 5 in the morning!" she groaned, rolling back over into Raph's arms.

"The sooner we unwrap presents, the sooner we can play with them..." Mikey tried. Ryan rolled back over.

"Well alright! You've woken me up anyways!" she growled, jumping out of bed. She wore red sweats and a black t-shirt. Raph wasn't far behind her.

"Come on everybody!" Mikey shouted as he sat down in his usual spot by the tree. "Let's sort these bad boys!" he said excitedly. Little did anybody expect Raph had a plan of his own...

"Okay, here's one for Ryan..." Mikey said, as he piled the presents to their appropriate spots next to the people they belonged to... Well, all except for Raph's and Ryan's who's piles were kind of over lapping each other. Not that they cared...

_about 5 minutes later... _

"Okay, I'll go first!" Mikey said excitedly. They had had this tradition where youngest went first. splinter also had a habit of falling asleep in his chair and someone else would open the presents for him.

"I don't think so..." Raph interrupted.

"What?" Mikey looked heartbroken.

"We have a new youngest, remember?" Raph said, pointing over to Anthony, who sat on his mother's lap.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey said excitedly.

"and then Ryan will open one and then you can go." Raph scowled.

"Okay, okay..." Mikey said, looking over at Anthony who ripped at the paper on the box his mother handed him.

Anthony pulled the lid off and started playing with the lid.

"Honey, I think Ryan got you something more than just a lid." April said laughing. Anthony looked in the box and saw a little robot dinosaur. It was a triceratops and as he pushed down on one of it's horns it made a noise and began to move it's legs.

"Here honey." April said, taking it and setting it on the ground. the little dinosaur began to walk around the lair.

Anthony giggled with joy as he chased after it.

Time passed as they all opened every last present. Well, Mikey already had a new game in the game system, tapping away at the control. Raph and Ryan sat on the couch with everyone else having one conversation or another. April stood up.

"well, I stuck a turkey in your oven when I got here. I'm going to go check on it. Shouldn't be ready for another couple hours but you can't be too careful." she said, walking off. Everything was quiet for a moment and Ryan realized that Leo and Donnie were staring at Raph with grins.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ryan asked, looking expectantly at Raph.

"No idea babe." he said, shooting a look at his brothers.

They looked away.

"Well, Donnie and I have stuff to do..." Leo said, stretching and standing up. As they walked by Mikey, the tugged on this shell, pulling him away from his game.

"Hey, wait!' Mikey said, pushing pause just barely in time before the control was jerked from his hands. He was dragged out of the room.

"Now we're alone. Wanna tell me what's up?" Ryan asked, turning more towards Raph.

"Look, Ryan. We've been through a lot together and I understand if you don't want to, but..." he got off the couch, kneeling on one knee. Ryan's eyes went wide as her hands covered her mouth in a gasp.

"Ryan, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a diamond ring.

"Yes!" she said excitedly, jumping into his arms.

"Whoo!" a cheer came from the hall where everyone was "secretly" peeking around the corner.

"Ahem." Ryan said, rolling her eyes at them.

"We're gonna have a sister, we're gonna have a sister!" Mikey began to chant over and over again excitedly.

Splinter walked forward and Ryan hugged him. "you have my blessing." he whispered in her ear. He came out of the hug. "Welcome to the family, Ryan." he said, smiling at his "new" daughter.

"Thank you, Sensai." she said, smiling back.

"So, who wants to play a game?" Donnie asked, feeling awkwardness sink in.

"What do we have?" Ryan asked, walking over.

"Well, Mikey got Mad Gab for christmas cause he can't speak real words anyways. Um, I know someone got spontuneous. There's Trivial Pursuit. Any ideas?" he asked. Everyone shot each other a look.

"Trivial pursuit." Raph said daringly, walking up behind Ryan, "Me and my girl could kick all yours butts!" he said just as threateningly. Everyone smiled.

"You're on." Leo said, pulling out the game.

* * *

><p>That night found the finances lying in bed, staring into each other's eyes.<p>

"I love you." Raph said in the darkness.

"I love you more." Ryan whispered.

"I love you most." Raph said, kissing her forehead.

Ryan fell asleep in Raph's arms, never feeling more happy in her life than she did in that moment.


End file.
